A Butterfly's Tornado
by JourneyFawkes
Summary: Ever since Sheldon met Penny she has always made the genius do crazy things.


Sheldon peered at the girl Leonard was currently speaking to, his wished civilization did demand such trivial introductions.

"Would you like to join us for Thai food?"

The genius sputtered, this was not protocol! The women happily accepted to Sheldon's dismay and entered the small apartment.

Penny. Penny was this intruders name. A small name, probably short for Penelope; a hand-me-down that could have been after her mother or grandmother. Sheldon analyzed the woman's appearance, putting an image to the name; petite blonde who enjoyed wearing clothes that revealed her figure. She had probably named herself Penny, becoming the women she desired to be; however, her walk suggested a woman who was confident with herself, maybe just being the person she was.

Before he could rationalize this impending catastrophe, explaining to Leonard his false hopes or account for the lack of food they had not bought, the blonde made a B-line for Sheldon's latest white board.

His pride swelled as she really admired his work, he knew she did not understand it but this fact did not keep her from admitting its significance. It was not just that she had complimented his work that allowed Sheldon to accept Penny's presence, but that she had chosen his board first (there were plenty in the room).

Penny. Sheldon mouthed the words as she left his side. The Physicist smiled, enjoying the way the word fell from his lips.

"Penny."

"Penny."

"Penny."

Sheldon paused as he heard a singsong voice call to him from the other side of the door, amazed she could hear him over her blaring music.

It was one of the physicist's few days off and it had already started on a sour note. Today her had awakened thinking of the nice bowl of low fiber cereal he would allow himself to have, however, upon opening the fridge he discovered the milk was missing. He knew the milk was present yesterday, he had checked, Sheldon made his way across the living room, through the hall, and now stood at the culprits door.

"Mornin' Sheldon!" The thief grinned up at Sheldon, before he could demand his milk Penny twirled back towards her kitchen.

Sheldon glared after the woman but followed behind her, mission still incomplete.

Penny, dressed in the pink bat man shirt the genius had gotten her for her last birthday, danced back to her counter where she began to mix batter in her also pink bowl.

"Sorry about stealing your milk Hun. But I was craving pancakes and you were in the shower so I couldn't ask."

Sheldon was about to comment on how rude it was to use a persons schedule as an advantage to get milk when he was suddenly interrupted with a squeal.

"Oh this is my favorite song! Dance with me Sheldon!"

Penny grabbed the tall man's hands before he could protest and begun to swing the both around the apartment.

"Penny! I do not dance!" Sheldon squawked.

"Sure ya do, it's anything could happen Thursday!" the blonde giggled and lifted his arm to twirl herself.

Sheldon found himself speechless, some sonic interference from her giggle must have caused it, and he too smiled; allowing the small women to parade him around the room.

By the second chorus they were both singing along to the lyrics, his Texas accent mixing with hers. The tune was quite catchy, and he had begun enjoying the way the words tingling his lips made her giggle more.

"Come on Sheldon!"

The four men were seated about the small bar in the apartment while Penny worked on her drink skills. Sheldon had joined in to supervise, incase one of Penny's creations turned out poisonous or spontaneously combusted. Now, however, the blonde was also trying to extend his role by making the genius his own beverage.

"Penny, Penny, Penny. We have gone over this-"

"Yes I know! But this is just for you Sweetie! You just corrected one of your formula's right? Lets celebrate!" the girl puckered her lips into the most heartbreaking puppy dog look and zoned in on the Physicist.

Sheldon had ignored her comment towards his new break through with one of his string theory and the fact that she had interrupted him, but he could feel himself crack under her gaze. How could this small creature force his Texan stubbornness to submit? The man sighed, which clearly was Penny's cue as she squealed and turned her attention back towards her drinks.

"Oh ho the great Sheldor yielding to a women?" Howard sneered.

When Sheldon glared down at the small Jewish man, however, Howard quickly put the straw of his drink back to his lips and cast his eyes towards the other end of the room. Did he really think if his eyes were turned somewhere else the Physicist would not know who had said the comment?

Before he could retort, Penny sat a purple kinda pink drink with a melo yellow colored umbrella speared through a cherry.

"Phhht!"

All attention turned towards Leonard, causing him to look like a deer in headlights.

"What? Pink? I mean could it have been more girly?"

"It's violet." Penny hissed back.

"Well, I- um…" Leonard looked around the room, hoping the floor would swallow him.

Penny smirked then leaned the upper half of her body completely on the counter and slowly plucked the umbrella out of the drink, all eyes now on her.

"I call it 'Sheldonopulious'." She whispered dramatically and slowly pulled the cherry off the stick with her teeth, careful not to touch Sheldon umbrella.

The other three men glared as Sheldon plucked the yellow accessory from Penny's fingers, placing it back within his glass, and took his first sip of "Sheldonopulious".

Penny practically gleamed as Sheldon gave her one of his quick smiles and a nod of approval. He was pleasantly surprised to find Penny's drink felt good on his lips accompanied by the other mans' stares.

Sheldon Cooper sat in a corner booth, not in his usual spot, at the Cheese Cake Factory. Since Leonard had to work late this week Penny had offered to drive him home after work if he walked to the restaurant after her shift. Today was Tuesday, so the two decided to just eat as usual at the end of her shift, Raj and Howard had declined for a less dignified "pick-up" bar.

"Ok Sweetie, one cheese burger just as you like it." Penny singed as she sat across from the genius with her own pasta.

The restaurant was closing, all customers gone and only a few employees left to clean, leaving the room quite. Penny slurped her pasta noisily; giggling each time a noodle hit her nose. She inquired about the others day and he briefly explained his theories of the day, delighted when she asked him to explain things she did not understand.

Penny sipped her cherry coke as she described her own day, but Sheldon found himself unable to concentrate on her words. A piece of blonde hair had become stuck to the woman's lips and Sheldon felt his hand reach out before he could think about it.

Irrationally, the world seemed to slow as the Physicist slipped the blonde strand behind Penny's ear. He saw the blonde slowly stop speaking as green eyes met blue. Later he would be unable to explain this ridiculous action, maybe blame it on the mountain dew, as he suddenly let his hand slip behind Penny's neck and lean forward.

Sheldon felt himself get lost in Penny's cheery lip gloss as their lips connected. The genius molded their lips roughly as he finally let his emotions take over. As he felt Penny kiss back, mumbling his name, Sheldon reached his other hand over the table to cup her cheek, pulling her closer. It was as if the world just disappeared, also impossible., as Sheldon focused on the girl like he would a formula.

The man lightly pondered how this moment had even happened, wondering what craziness this women had seduced him into and why he was so willing to follow. The matter could be evaluated later, however, as each cherry kiss drew him more to the women in his grasp.

**My take on a songfic, Tim Mcgraw's "Felt good on my lips". Tell me what ya think x3**


End file.
